Where's My Happy Ending
by Kasumi-Yozakurairo
Summary: Even though she had everything she ever wanted, she still felt lonely. She had the man of her dreams. She was on her way to begin her life as a full time med student. But when her whole world comes crumbling down, will he be there to fix the heart he broke? Will her pictured prince charming be there? Or will it be her knight in shining armor that's been hidden in the shadows? AU


Konnichiwa Minna-san! Gomenasai for not updating Memories of You lately, Amaya and Aiko no Akatsuki have been very busy lately and haven't gotten around to finishing revising my story so I'm gonna try and write this story, relying sole on feedback and reviews so reviews will be greatly appreciated. This is a SasoSaku story so, get ready!

DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto or anything in this story, just the plot line.

~Sakura-chan

* * *

><p>It's been a week. A week since my life stopped. A week since my whole world came crashing down. A week since I could no longer survive. A week since the love of my life ended it all. I can barely stand. I can't walk. I can't eat. I can't do anything. Everything seems to remind me of us. Of him. All I do is lay in my bed, the blanket over my head, engulfed in my own depression. It was like I was being dragged down to the fiery depths of hell. It felt like Satan himself had planned this. I could feel his laughter chill my body as another surge of agonizing depression ripped though my body. There was no way I could handle this. No way I could move on.<p>

"Sakura? Sweetie; are you going to school today?" Mother called through the door with a soft knock. I moved my mouth to speak, but nothing but gasps for air and cries of agony slipped through. I knew what she was doing. I knew she was sad for me. I knew she was wishing I could just get over him. But I couldn't, "If you change your mind…let me know." The soft brush of her hand as she let it slide down the door and rest at her side before shuffling off echoed through the room and just made me feel more alone then I needed. I curled my body tighter and loved the way my muscles ached and burned from the intense stretch and squash. At least there was something else besides depression that I could feel.

Time seemed to continue on. It felt like everything was just moving on like it normally did and that nothing would change if I were to disappear. That's what it felt like. None of my friends came to see if I was okay. No one would bring me my homework. None of them cared. They all sided with him. They all agreed I was the issue. The thought of them ignoring me and not siding with me just added to the multiple issues I faced…this was the end. There was no way I could face any of them again. They weren't my friends anymore. They weren't going to be there for me like they once were. All they gave me were empty promises and false hope. My mother was the only one who cared. My father didn't understand any of it. She's the only one who would miss me. She's the only one who even acknowledges that I'm still here.

Before I knew it, I had cried myself to sleep and didn't wake up until the sun had set and the moon had come out to comfort me. Its delicate rays shined through the window, comforting me with it's chilled light, making me feel warmer, "Sakura? Dinner's ready if you want to eat." It wasn't until she had mentioned it that it actually hit me. My stomach growled and I stood up, feeling my arms shack and wobble beneath the weight of my body. I heard a relieved sigh from my mother and heard her hurry down the hall to prepare my plate. I sluggishly moved and swung my legs over the side of the bed, feeling the cold smoothness of the hardwood. I shuffled my feet across the floor until they bumped into my slippers that lay beside me. I slid my feet into them with the very little effort I could muster and pushed myself up, feeling my arms shack violently and my body shutter with agony of moving parts that I haven't moved in days. Slowly shuffling towards the door, I let the chilled metal of my lock flood my body and I pushed it down and opened the door, shielding my eyes from the instant brightness of the living room lights. I squinted and blinked multiple times before adjusting and moving down the hall, slowly adjusting to the increased brightness of the lights.

My mothers face lite up as she saw me emerge from my room. But her happiness had changed to one of pity and pain. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I brushed it off and took my seat at the dinner table, letting mothers freshly cooked food flood my nostrils and make my appetite grow more. My stomach churned and twisted with anticipation. Mother sat down next to me and looked at father. I could see a slight shrug of his shoulders as we began to eat. Eating at a much slower pace then normal, father and mother had finished before me.

"Sakura. It's about time you left this house and went to school."

"Kizashi!" My mother shouted my fathers name, anger building up within her.

"What! It's not like she can stay like this forever. She needs to learn to deal with this feeling like everyone in the world. Things don't go away when you just shut everyone and everything out." My father ranted, pulling out the pack of cigarettes he always carried.

"This is her first heart break! Can't you tell that she is suffering! She needs us Kizashi!" Mother countered, furrowing her brow, as her voice grew higher. I didn't need this. I couldn't handle this right now. I pushed my plate away with only three bites taken out of the food. I noticed mother turn her attention towards me before her voice grew louder and more aggressive, "Do you see this Kizashi! You're upsetting your daughter even more. All she wants is to know she's loved. She needs her father to be there for her."

"She also needs to know that life isn't easy. You'll have heartbreaks and dreams crushed. That's how the real world works." He shot up from his seat and turned his head towards me. I could feel his intense glare on the back of my head. "You need to stop this nonsense and grow up Sakura. Sasuke is the kind of boy I told you he was. He used you and once he was done he threw you to the curb for someone better. Now get up, collect yourself and get your life back on track!" Father abruptly turned, ignoring my mother's cries after him. I can't take this! Father's right. I need to get my life together. I stood up and walked to my room, shutting the door behind me, ignoring my parents shouts and yells. I grabbed my bag from under my bed and began to fill it with my things. Clothes, bathroom necessities, shoes, everything. This felt good. This felt like I was starting over. I need a new start.

The bag so full I could no longer fit anything in. I shoved and moved things to zip my bag shut, struggling with the zipper. My finger felt like it was about to fall off when I finally got it closed. I stood there, looking at my overstuffed bag, my messed up bed with multiple stains on my pillow from the endless crying. I sighed at the thought of Sasuke again, using everything in me to not cry anymore. I walked over to my desk, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

_Mom,_

_I need a new beginning. I need a change. I know this might not be the best way to go about this, but I need something new. I love you and father and you know that. But I can't face seeing Sasuke and the others again. I know you and father want what's best for me, and I think this is. I don't know where I'm going or how I'll get there, but I'll let you know when I know what's going on. Please don't send the police after me, father had taught me how to defend myself and I also have the taser and pepper spray he has given me. I'll be all right. Please trust me and let me do what I need to do._

_Love, Sakura._

I sighed, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks. It would drip on the paper, soaking through the paper, staining and rippling it. I sighed and left the paper on my desk with my cell phone and house keys. I could still hear my parents going at it. I could leave through the front door and they wouldn't even notice. I grabbed my bag and opened the door, before taking one last look at my room. I smiled and walked out, closing the door behind and left the house, never to look back.

* * *

><p>"Get out of the way!" I winced in sudden fear and ducked subconsciously when the abrupt shout rang through my ears. A car horn soon followed the voice and I realized it was from the horrid traffic jam on the street. I sighed and continued on my way, hugging my bag close to my body, nervous someone might take it form me. I regretted not finished the dinner my mother had made for me. I tried to ignore the low growl of my stomach and continue on my way.<p>

I happened to walk pass an alley way and saw through to the other side. Why not take a short cut? I stood at the front of the alley and looked from one end to the other, trying to see if there was anyone there. I didn't see anyone and slowly began walking through. I hugged my bag closer to my body, feeling my heart continuously jump out of my chest with each second that passed by. I don't know why but I couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen and I'm not usually wrong about this kind of thing.

"Hey there, where you going cutie?" I flinched and clenched onto my bag, stopping mid stride as I felt a hand slowly press on my shoulder. I dared not turn around or even breath with this man so close to me， "Come on. Don't be shy baby."

"Oi! What are you doing Sakon?" Another man with pin straight sliver hair and eyes so richly brown they appeared black.

"Go away Ukon! She's mine!" I felt the man named Sakon wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. The force behind his actions pained me, but the thing that made me fear this man the most was the obvious bulge in his pants that I could feel press against the back on my thigh. He was planning on raping me. If only I could reach for my pepper spray in my bag, but moving would alarm this man and get me into more trouble! Oh, what should I do!?

"Sakon, I thought we talked about this." Ukon pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously annoyed with this man.

"You're not getting her!" Sakon snarled, gripped me tighter as he jerked me to the side. I yelped in surprise and the sudden twist of my body, but it caused him to somewhat lose his hold on me and I was able to slip out of his grip and onto the floor. It took me a minute to gain me whereabouts, but when I did I was able to get up and run away faster then Sakon was able to reach for me. I dared not look back as I ran as hard and as fast as I could away from the creepy men. It wasn't until I was sure that I had out run them that I was able to calm myself enough to stop and breath. I hunched over, hand on my knees and gasped for air. Couching up a lung in the process as well.

Once the air had come back to me, I stood up and just looked around at the nightlife that happened to just appear out of nowhere. The ping of hunger had come back to me now that the danger was gone. I sighed and started to walk, readjusting my bag. There was no way I was going to go back into any alley any time soon, that's for sure. I pulled out my wallet from my pocket to count my money when someone bumped into me, grabbing my wallet in the process. It didn't hit me until the man was already around the corner. The tears couldn't be held back anymore. I just collapsed there on the ground and lost it. This was so much harder then I thought it'd be. I thought I could handle this on my own. I thought I could make my life better, but it just isn't working out for me. This isn't how I wanted to spend my first night out on my own; cold, alone, no money, scared half to death. That's no way to live.

"Pinkie?" My head shot up at the all to familiar nickname that I hated, "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Kisame-niisan?" It wasn't clear to me, but it did look like Kisame-niisan's blue undertone poking his head out of a black car.

"Who else could it fucking be? I'm the only blue guy on this planet!" Kisame spat, I couldn't help myself from running to the car and wrapping my arms around his neck and just losing it all over again, "Wow wow wow! What the hell happened?"

I felt someone else wrap their arms around my waist and pull off of Kisame. Trusting that it was someone I knew I just turned around and clung onto them, not wanting to let go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well here you guys go. Here's another Multi-chapter story, like I need another thing to procrastinate on, but whatever. I hope you guys like it. Review and Follow if so wish.<strong>_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
